la légende recommence
by Malfoy Funambule
Summary: Nos enfants, nous vous avons aimé, mais vous nous avez trahi, vous n'êtes plus rien pour nous, il ne reste que les liens du sang, les liens du coeur on disparu. Vous allez nous oubliez, et vous oubliez l'un l'autre...


_Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling._

_Merci à Misa-or-Pigloo d'être ma bêta et de me corriger :)_

_Bonne lecture._

**La légende recommence.**

Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard n'ont pas toujours été ennemis. Pendant un temps, ils furent même les meilleurs amis du monde. Mais un jour ils firent le mauvais choix de tomber amoureux. Godric d'une belle femme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux couleur miel. Salazar lui, d'une femme aussi belle que la première, mais, celle-ci avait les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, et des yeux gris orageux.

Toutes deux tombèrent enceinte. La femme de Serpentard accoucha en première d'un garçon blond doté des mêmes yeux que sa mère, puis, peu de temps après, ce fut au tour de celle de Gryffondor qui donna naissance à une petite fille châtain aux yeux noisettes.

Plus leurs enfants grandissaient, plus Godric et Salazar se détestaient. Pourquoi ? Leurs enfants étaient très intelligents mais la fille dépassait toujours de peu le garçon et cela ne plaisait guère à Serpentard.

Les enfants ne s'étaient jamais vus. Mais le monde est petit, ils se rencontrèrent, et, dès le premier regard, ils tombèrent amoureux.

Ils firent connaissance et après leurs premiers rendez-vous, leurs premiers baisers, ils décidèrent de garder leur relation secrète, pour leur bien. Cependant, toute bonne chose à une fin, Godric et Salazar découvrirent leur secret. Ils prirent une décision :

« _Le fils Serpentard restera parmi les sorcier ! Il vivra dans une famille noble et respecté, de sang pure à chaque génération !_ annonça Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard reprit :

__La fille Gryffondor ira dans le monde des moldus, elle y vivra dans une famille noble et respectée, mais, elle n'aura plus de pouvoir,_ puis ils reprirent ensemble :

__Nos enfants, nous vous avons aimé, mais vous nous avez trahis, vous n'êtes plus rien pour nous, il ne reste que les liens du sang, les liens du coeur ont disparu. Vous allez nous oublier, et vous oublier l'un l'autre..._ ».

Les femmes pleuraient. Elles avaient appris à se connaître, à se détester, mais dans un moment pareil, elles mirent leur haine de côté et se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre :

_« Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour eux, mais un jour, dans une prochaine génération l'histoire recommencera, mais elle ne se terminera pas comme ça ! dirent_-elles en coeur. »

« Et voilà, maintenant vous connaissez la légende du lien de Godric et Salazar.

_Hermione ? Pourquoi tu nous racontes ça ? Ce n'est qu'une légende, reprit Harry.

_Vous la connaissiez ?

_Qui ne la connais pas Herm' ? s'indigna Ron.

_Moi, je ne la connaissais pas, lui dit Harry.

_Oui, mais toi c'est normal, tu viens de chez les moldus...

_Ron ! »

Ce dernier lança un regard à Hermione l'air de dire ''tais-toi et écoute jusqu'au bout pour une fois, au lieu de tout de suite prendre la mouche''

« Donc tu viens de chez les moldus, et tu ne lis pas tous les livres que tu trouves, reprit-il.

Hermione lui sourit, puis reprenant conscience de ce qu'elle devait faire, recommença à parler :

« Et, si... si je vous annonçais que...l'histoire recommence, en ce moment même ? »

Harry et Ron se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

« Mais... les garçons ! L'histoire recommence ! Ecoutez-moi, s'il vous plaît !

_ Ahahah ! Tu as entendu ça Ron ? Et toi qui disais qu'Hermione n'avait pas le sens de l'humour !

_ Vous...vous me décevez les garçons, et elle partit, tout en murmurant pour elle, des incapables, ils ne peuvent même pas écouter ce qu'on leur dit ! Même pas capables de me croire après presque sept ans d'amitié !

_Alors Granger ? On parle toute seule ?

_Pile poil celui que je voulais voir ! déclara Hermione presque ironique.

_Heureux de te faire plaisir ! Alors, qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas ?

_Ils ne veulent pas m'écouter !

_Ils ?

_Harry et Ron, je leur ai pourtant racontée la légende, et tout le reste, mais ils ne veulent pas m'écouter, ils ne font que rire ! Hermione ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle avec son histoire.

_Tu leur a raconté la légende ? Mais il ne fallait pas !

_Pourquoi ?

_Mais, c'était le fou rire assurer !

_Pourquoi ? lui demanda t-elle étonnée.

_Si je te disais qu'Excalibur était à nouveau dans la pierre, et qu'il fallait que quelqu'un aille la retirer pour être le nouveau roi, tu y croirais ?

_Bien sûr, c'est tout à fait plausible !

_Bien sûr que non Mione ! C'est une légende !

_Et légende du lien de Godric et Salazar ? Tu en fais quoi ?

_Ce n'est pas la même chose !

_Si Draco, c'est exactement pareil ! affirma-t-elle.

_Mais... tenta-t-il vainement.

_Il n'y pas de mais, c'est pareil ! Comment veux-tu qu'il y ait une différence ?

_Mais on a pas de preuve qu'Exalibur a existé, lui expliqua t-il calmement, sachant d'avance qu'il avait perdu cette bataille.

_Et Godric et Salazar ? Comment tu peux le savoir ?

_Tout le monde le sait.

_Tout le monde ? C'est assez vaste.

_Mais ma puce, je t'aime ! plaça-t-il pour essayer de dévier la conversation.

_Moi aussi, mais ne change pas de sujet.

_C'est bon Mione tu as raison, j'ai eu tort... »

Hermione le regarda, fière d'elle :

« C'est ce qu'on appelle être raisonnable ! »

Puis ils s'embrassèrent. Harry et Ron qui voulaient s'excuser au près d'Hermione arrivèrent à se moment là :

« Hermione ? Tu nous disais la vérité ?

_Oui Harry, je suis désolée, mais on ne peut pas changer ce qui a été écrit.

_C'est à nous de nous excuser... tu essayais de nous prévenir et nous on a fait que rire, on est vraiment idiot, dit Harry peu fière de lui. Malefoy, je ne t'aime pas, Ron t'aime encore moins et toi tu nous détestes, mais à ce que j'ai vu on aime tous les trois Hermione, alors on va faire des efforts pour elle.

Les garçons n'avaient guère le choix, ils hochèrent la tête en guise d'acceptation. Hermione les serra tous les trois dans ses bras.

« Merci les garçons, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Mais attention, ce n'est sûrement pas la seule légende qui recommence !

**FIN**

_C'est pas grand chose ^^ mais j'avais envie de le sortir donc voilà_

_Merci d'avoir lu =)_

_XOXO_

_M.F_


End file.
